finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Sazh Katzroy
ca. 42 ca. 542 |race=Humano, l'Cie |gender=Masculino |height=189cm (6'2") |laterality=Ambidestro |ffxiii type=playable |ffxiii primaryroles=Commando, Ravager, Synergist |ffxiii limitbreak=Cold Blood |ffxiii summon=Brynhildr |ffxiii weapon=Vega 42s |ffxiii ultimateweapon=Total Eclipses |xiii2 type=paradigmpack |lr type=npc |designer=Tetsuya Nomura |japaneseva=Masashi Ebara |englishva=Reno Wilson |motioncapture=Akihiko Kikuma |gameplay=true |quotes=true |crystarium=true |other appearances=true |dffoo=true |ffrk=true |ffbe=true }} Sazh Katzroy 'kæt͡s.ɹɔɪ é um personagem jogável em Final Fantasy XIII e em um conteúdo para baixar de Final Fantasy XIII-2. Ele é um homem de meia idade com cabelo afro que é motorista e piloto de aeronaves. Depois que sua esposa morreu três anos antes de Final Fantasy XIII, Sazh cuida de sue filho, Dajh. Lutar para proteger seu filho é sua principal motivação. Um chocobo de estimação é frequentemente visto no cabelo afro de Sazh, conhecido simplesmente como Pinto Chocobo em Final Fantasy XIII. Em Final Fantasy XIII-2, Sazh, Dajh e o Pinto Chocobo são consumidos por um paradoxo e Sazh acaba no Serendipity onde ele precisa jogar para ter seu filho de volta. Mais tardem ele apoia a Academy em sua batalha contra Caius Ballad. Em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, Sazh se isolou nas Wildlands, aflito com o destino de seu filho. Perfil Aparência Sazh é um homem de meia idade com cabelo afro, onde ele mantém seu pinto chocobo sem nome. Ele veste um casaco longo, verde-oliva sobre calças cor caqui, uma camisa de botões brancas e botas de engenheiro pretas com fivelas. Sua marca l'Cie está em seu peito, meio escondida sobre sua camisa. Ele deixa suas duas pistolas em coldres amarrados em suas coxas. Em Final Fantasy XIII-2, Sazh é o único personagem jogável do jogo anterior que não teve um redesign. Personalidade Apesar de ser fisicamente o mais velho jogável do grupo em Final Fantasy XIII, Sazh tem uma personalidade jovem, despreocupada e animada. Sazh é um homem de bom coração, cujo relacionamento com seu filho, Dajh, serve como sua guia, e sua abnegação é mostrada quando ele considera ter se sacrificado para impedir Dajh de se transformar em um Cie'th. Ele é bobo às vezes, principalmente quando está em situações de quase-morte, mas Sazh tem uma forte vontade de justiça e está sempre disposto a ajudar seus companheiros. Através de sua amizade com Vanille, ele revela ser indulgente, e através de sua missão de resgatar Dajh, geralmente (mas nem sempre) esperançoso. Em contraste com os outros, Sazh é o mais maduro, muitas vezes servindo como a voz da razão e interrompe sua opinião quando alguém está à beira de deixar suas emoções obterem o melhor deles. Ele acha que os outros membros da party são "crianças", embora pareça respeitar Lightning e Fang. Em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, Sazh perdeu sua alegria e deu lugar a tristeza. Ele é vulnerável a raiva, e perpetuamente se frustra com um olhar severo em seu rosto, mas a ajuda de Lightning com seu filho relativamente restaura sua personalidade antiga. História ''Final Fantasy XIII Episode Zero -Promise- thumb|left|200px|Sazh frenético depois de Dajh se transformar em um l'Cie do Sanctum. Sazh leva Dajh para o Euride Gorge para ver um fal'Cie do Sanctum, uma das máquinas que construíram o casulo flutuante de Cocoon em eras passadas, e agora cuida de seus habitantes. Ele para em uma loja de ''souvenirs para comprar um pinto chocobo como um presente para seu filho, e Dajh vagueia na planta de energia sem supervisão. Uma força desconhecida quebra a instalação e quando Sazh encontra Dajh na frente do fal'Cie Kujata, ele percebe uma estranha marca em sua mão. Os soldados da força de segurança levam Dajh para atendimento médico e os soldados PSICOM e seu líder, a Coronel Jihl Nabaat, levam os dois para Eden em sua aeronave. Dajh é colocado em custódia pela PSICOM para testes e é descoberto que ele foi transformado em l'Cie por Kujata, o que significa que ele foi escolhido como servo do fal'Cie para cumprir um Focus. Sazh desespera-se com o destino de seu filho, já que, caso falhasse, ele seria transformado em um monstro irracional: um Cie'th. Atender o pedido do fal'Cie não é o melhor, já que isso significa ser transformado em cristal. Três dias depois, a coronel Nabaat diz a Sazh que o incidente no Euride Gorge foi causado por um l'Cie de Gran Pulse, o mundo hostil abaixo de Cocoon, e Kujata marcou Dajh em resposta à ameaça. No dia seguinte, sob a supervisão de Nabaat, Dajh descobre que ganhou a habilidade de sentir a presença de seres de Pulse, mas seu Focus é desconhecido. Nabaat especula que o Focus de Dajh poderia ser descobrir invasores do mundo rebaixado e destruí-los. Sazh começa a perder a esperança para seu filho, e sente que não pode confiar em Nabaat. thumb|200px|Sazh observa Dajh desejar aos fogos de artifício. Quando autorizado a ver seu filho novamente, Dajh insiste em ir ao festival de fogos de artifício em Bodhum e Nabaat permite excursão para a cidade costeira supervisionada pela PSICOM. Dois dias depois, no caminho para Bodhum, Dajh mostra interesse no local do Vestígio de Pulse, ruínas que originalmente pertenciam à Gran Pulse. Isso chama a atenção da coronel Nabaat, e ela envia uma equipe para investigar. Sazh deseja aos fogos de artifício a salvação de Dajh, enquanto o menino deseja que seu pai seja feliz novamente. A equipe PSICOM descobre um fal'Cie de Pulse dentro do Vestígio, implicando que Dajh inconscientemente reagiu à sua presença. Depois dos fogos de artifício, Dajh diz que quer ir ao Parque Nautilus, mas ele é enviado de volta à custódia. No dia após Bodhum ser colocada em quarentena, ordena-se que aconteça o Purge, pelo medo da população estar infectada pelo fal'Cie de Pulse. Entendendo que eles não tem muito tempo para descobrir e completar o Focus de seu filho, Sazh sabe que Dajh irá se transformar em Cie'th sob a custódia da PSICOM, que planejam usar seus poderes para benefício próprio. Voltando a Eden, ele concorda em cooperar e pede para comprar um brinquedo ou livro para Dajh em uma loja de Palumpolum. Nabaat permite isso, e oferece a ele as aeronaves militares para ele viajar mais rápido. thumb|left|200px|Sazh se aproxima de Lightning na linha do Purge. Sazh usou isso como uma desculpa para ter uma chance de escapar da supervisão PSICOM. Ele volta para Bodhum, com a intenção de destruir o fal'Cie de Pulse para salvar Dajh. Esperando na fila do Purge, ele se aproxima de Lightning, uma outra "voluntária", e os dois se aliam em sua busca para chegar ao fal'Cie. ''Final Fantasy XIII thumb|200px|Sazh no trem do Purge. Sazh e Lightning descarrilam o trem do Purge e libertam as vítimas. Os dois lutam em seu caminho através do Hanging Edge para o Vestígio de Pulse, onde o fal'Cie de Pulse, Anima, dorme. Quando eles chegam no trono outras vítimas rebeldes - Snow, Vanille e Hope Estheim - inesperadamente se juntam a eles. Eles encontram a irmã de Lightning, Serah, um l'Cie de Pulse, que entra em estase cristalina depois de pedir a Lightning que salve Cocoon. Depois deles enfrentarem Anima, o fal'Cie transforma-os em l'Cie, antes deles caírem dentro do Lago Bresha cristalizado. Quando eles despertam, Sazh solicita que os outros definam seu Focus, mas sua única pista é uma visão compartilhada de Ragnarok destruindo Cocoon. Depois de deixar Snow para trás com a forma cristalizada de Serah, a ''party, com quatro membros, avança e encontra uma aeronave antiga, mas quando Sazh tenta pilotá-la, eles são derrubados pela PSICOM e caem no Vile Peaks. Depois de Lightning e Hope fugirem da perseguição, Sazh promete não abandonar Vanille. Eles encontram Hope por si mesmos mais à frente depois que ele foi deixado para trás por Lightning. Continuando para levar o garoto de volta para sua casa e seu pai em Palumpolum, Sazh e Vanille viajam com ele até Lightning reencontrá-los. Quando Lightning revela seu plano de ir para Eden e destruir seu fal'Cie, Sazh fica indignado por ela querer "extinguir Cocoon" agora que todos perseguem-na, embora Lightning garanta que ela apenas queira derrubar o Sanctum. Ela deixa Hope segui-la, deixando Sazh e Vanille para trás. Eles decidem ir na direção contrária para ficar fora do caminho de Lightning e escapar de seu destino. thumb|left|200px|Sazh se abre para Vanille. Sazh e Vanille continuam sua fuga para o Sunleth Waterscape e ao cruzá-lo, ela pergunta a Sazh sobre sua família. Sazh explica o que aconteceu com Dajh, revelando seus motivos para embarcar no Purge. Ele se pergunta se o Focus de Dajh seria destruir todos os l'Cie de Cocoon, o que significaria que Sazh e seus companheiros deveriam morrer para poupar Dajh. Esperando um navio para Nautilus, Sazh diz a Vanille que ele nem sempre odiou Purge e achou as alegações do Sanctum sobre ataques de entrada para o mundo rebaixado suspeita, isto é, até que ele foi sugado para dentro da paranoia. Ele acredita que o problema começou quando Dajh detectou Anima em Bodhum, mas Vanille implorou que ele colocasse a culpa em outra pessoa: nos l'Cie de Pulse responsáveis pelo incidente no Euride. thumb|200px|Dajh se cristaliza diante dos olhos de Sazh. Em Nautilus, eles presenciam o desfile de Eidolons, o Pompa Sancta. Visitando o Curral de Chocobos, Sazh revela que ele deseja se render a PSICOM para ver Dajh uma última vez, mesmo que isso significa-se sua execução. Vanille tenta dissuadi-lo, dizendo-lhe quem é o responsável pelo incidente no Euride Gorge, mas antes dela poder revelar o culpado, o exército ataca-os. Apesar de seus desejos anteriores de ser capturado, Sazh protege Vanille e ajuda-a a escapar. Eles são perseguidos através do Centro Comercial da Torre do Relógio, onde Dajh aparece e se cristaliza nos braços de Sazh. Nabaat chega com suas tropas, e o Focus do menino é revelado: capturar agentes dos fal'Cie do mundo rebaixado. Nabaat mostra a Sazh um vídeo de segurança gravado a partir do Euride Gorge, que revela que Vanille e sua amiga Fang foram os l'Cie de Pulse que pertubaram o fal'Cie Kujata, e fizeram com que ele transformasse Dajh em um l'Cie para se proteger. Vanille foge e Sazh segue-a com a permissão de Nabaat, curiosa para conseguir a maior quantidade possível de dados que pudesse coletar assistindo o confronto de dois l'Cie, sob a suposição de que Sazh vai matar Vanille. thumb|left|200px|Sazh não consegue atirar em Vanille. Quando Sazh encontra Vanille no Fiendlord's Keep, ele aponta sua pistola para ela, enquanto Vanille implora que ele mate-a por todo o sofrimento que ele causou. Sazh fica furioso por ela achar que tudo será perdoado uma vez que ela estiver morta, e sua angústia invoca seu Eidolon, Brynhildr. Vendo que Vanille está disposta a protegê-lo, Sazh doma seu Eidolon com ela. Depois que Brynhildr desaparece, Sazh volta a apontar sua pistola a Vanille, mas percebe que matá-la não irá mudar nada. Ele aponta para sua própria cabeça, mas é incapaz de tirar sua própria vida. Eles são capturados pela PSICOM e Nabaat provoca Sazh com a perspectiva de colocar a forma cristalizada de Dajh para exibição como um monumento em Eden antes de Sazh ficar inconsciente. Vanille e Sazh, inconscientes, são levados em uma aeronave pelo regimento de Nabaat, e presos na Palamecia para serem levados a Eden para uma execução pública. Na Palamecia, Sazh descobre o passado de Vanille e seu despertar recente da estase cristalina. Vanille é um l'Cie de Pulse de centenas de anos atrás, que tinha entrado em estase cristalina ao lado de Fang. As formas cristalizadas de ambas foram colocadas dentro do Vestígio que acabou em Bodhum quando Cocoon saqueou matérias-primas de Pulse. Quando as duas acordaram, se encontraram em Cocoon. Depois de ser separada de Fang, na sequência do incidente no Euride, Vanille seguiu seu destino. A história de Vanille faísca uma centelha de esperança em Sazh para seu filho, esperando que Dajh, também, possa despertar um dia. Com uma nova razão para lutar, Sazh ajuda Vanille a dominar os guardas. Eles fogem da cela, recuperam suas armas, e se reúnem com Lightning, Hope, Snow e Fang, que se uniram para resgatá-los. Os l'Cie, reunidos, enfrentam o Primarca Galenth Dysley, o chefe do governo do Sanctum, que estava na aeronave. Depois que ele mata Nabaat e revela ser o fal'Cie Barthandelus, Dysley afirma que o Focus deles era se transformar no Ragnarok, um animal mítico da destruição, e destruir Cocoon matando Orphan, o fal'Cie que sustenta Cocoon. Sazh tenta guiar uma aeronave para fora da Palamecia, mas uma força desconhecida leva-os para a Quinta Arca escondida abaixo de Eden. Eles viajam através da Quinta Arca e seus poderes l'Cie são totalmente despertados. Dentro da Arca, s party encontra o líder da Cavalaria, Cid Raines, que tinha sido o único a ajudar Lightning, Snow, Fang e Hope a salvar Sazh e Vanille sob o pretexto que os l'Cie devem ajudá-lo a libertar Cocoon das regras dos fal'Cie. Raines revela ser um l'Cie do Sanctum marcado por Barthandelus com o Focus de ajudá-los a destruir Cocoon, mas estava disposto a sacrificar-se para desafiar seu Focus e ataca-os. Eles derrotam Raines, que se transforma em cristal apesar de ter desafiado seu Focus, inspirando-os a fazer o mesmo. Depois de Fang domar seu Eidolon, Bahamut, um caminho para os andares mais baixos da Arca é revelado. Encontrando uma aeronave de Pulse e um portal que leva a Gran Pulse, os l'Cie vão para o mundo rebaixado, onde esperam encontrar respostas sobre como remover suas marcas l'Cie. thumb|200px|Sazh e o Pinto Chocobo pilotando Brynhildr em Eden. Sazh pilota uma aeronave para o mundo rebaixado e é atacado por um wyvern selvagem. Depois de um pouso de emergência, eles montam um acampamento base no Vallis Media. Eles exploram Gran Pulse durante dias, mas não encontram sinais de vida humana, e decidem ir para Oerba, a cidade natal de Fang e Vanille. Na pia batismal de Namva no Archylte Steppe, Fang pede desculpas a Sazh por seu envolvimento na transformação de Dajh. Ele aceita suas desculpas e admite sua culpa em deixar seu filho fora de sua vista. Eles viajam através do Mah'habara Subterra e pegam carona no fal'Cie Atomos para o Sulyya Springs. Eles chegam ao topo da Taejin's Tower e vão para Oerba através de uma cápsula, onde eles encontram Dysley e descobrem que ele incentivou uma guerra civil em Cocoon para derrubá-lo, e decidem voltar. Sazh pilota o dirigível que Dysley havia deixado para eles até o Eden Grand Prix, onde ele pilota Brynhildr em seu Modo Gestalt. Dysley usa a Quinta Arca para libertar monstros de Pulse e armas em Eden e causar pânico em massa. No Orphan's Cradle, os l'Cie enfrentam Barthandelus, que invoca e quebra a forma cristalizada de Serah e Dajh na esperança de destruir seu moral, mas Sazh pressiona-os dizendo que isso era apenas mais uma ilusão do fal'Cie. Depois que Barthandelus é derrotado, ele se funde com o fal'Cie Orphan. Fang sucumbe às exigências de Orphan e decide se transformar no Ragnarok e todos, menos ela e Vanille se transformam em Cie'th. Eles revivem as memórias de sua jornada juntos e voltam a ser humanos a tempo de salvar Fang da garras de Orphan. Sazh expressa sua crença de que a sua transformação em Cie'th foi "mais uma ilusão e reflexo do fal'Cie" e que eles tinham testemunhado algo que se assemelhava a um novo Focus. thumb|left|200px|Sazh se reúne com Dajh. Eles, juntos, derrotam a forma final de Orphan com a esperança de que, com o poder de destruir Cocoon, eles também tem o poder de salvá-lo. Depois de declarar que salvar Cocon era seu verdadeiro Focus, as marcas l'Cie do grupo queimam. Após Orphan ser derrotado, o Orphan's Cradle desaparece e eles são deixados flutuando acima de Eden enquanto Cocoon cai. Enquanto Sazh, Lightning, Snow e Hope continuam a flutuar e começam a se cristalizar, Fang e Vanille se transformam no Ragnarok para cristalizar Cocoon e erguer um pilar de cristal para segurá-lo acima de Pulse. Sazh é cristalizado em Gran Pulse junto do resto da party. Eles logo despertam e encontram suas marcas l'Cie desaparecidas. Dajh e Serah abordam-os de Cocoon com a evacuação da população, e pai e filho se reencontram. ''Final Fantasy XIII -Episode i- Sazh se oferece para ajudar a evacuar o resto dos cidadãos de Cocoon com Dajh ao seu lado. Ele dá adeus aos outros, dizendo que irá em uma longa viagem. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Fragments Before Dois anos mais tarde, Sazh trabalhava em Pulse pilotando aeronaves em uma rota suburbana Gran Pulse-Cocoon, e levava Dajh para trabalhar com ele. Um dia, eles recebem uma visita de Snow depois que ele deixou a Nova Bodhum em sua jornada para encontrar Lightning, que havia desaparecido. Sazh conta para Snow suas dúvidas sobre o que aconteceu com ela e que ele não pode ajudá-lo, pois ele está muito ocupado. Final Fantasy XIII-2 thumb|200px|Sazh no Serendipity. Enquanto pilotava uma aeronave em um dia claro, Sazh e seu filho foram sugados por um vórtice causado por um paradoxo. Enquanto flutuava através do Historia Crux, Sazh foi encontrado por Snow. Estando no Serendipity, Sazh encontra o proprietário do local, que revela que Sazh e Dajh estão entre a vida e a morte, enquanto explica que Sazh pode melhorar sua sorte no casino acumulando ''Fortune Medals suficientes para reencontrar-se com sei filho. Durante sua desventura, momentaneamente aparecendo diante de Serah e Noel como um fantasma idêntico a um paradoxo no Vile Peaks, Sazh encontra a misteriosa mulher chocobo, Chocolina, antes de descobrir sua verdadeira identidade. thumb|left|200px|Sazh juntamente com Dajh. Uma vez reunido com Dajh, Sazh descobre, por meio do proprietário do Serendipity, que o cronograma estava sendo distorcido. Querendo fazer a diferença, Sazh convence o proprietário a enviar ele e Dajh para algum lugar do tempo onde eles possam ajudar. Eles acabam na Academia de 500 AF, quando o pilar de cristal de Cocoon estava prestes a quebrar-se. Ele ajuda na evacuação da cidade, enquanto auxiliava Serah e Noel a perseguir Caius Ballad em sua forma de Chaos Bahamut com sua aeronave, e ajuda a retirar as formas cristalizadas de Fang e Vanille do núcleo do pilar antes dele entrar em colapso. Depois que Noel e Serah retornam de Valhalla para 500 AF, Sazh é o primeiro a cumprimentá-los. Sua vitória contra Caius é de curta duração, pois Serah morre por causa de seus Olhos de Etro e a morte de Caius também significou a morte da deusa Etro. Sem ela controlando o Chaos de Valhalla, ele sangra no mundo do vivos e infecta Gran Pulse, fundindo os dois mundos em Nova Chrysalia. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII thumb|200px|O retorno de Sazh e Dajh. De acordo com o revelado em '' Final Fantasy XIII: Reminiscence, depois do Chaos ser libertado e Nova Chrysalia ser criado, Sazh tentou ajudar Hope, Snow e Noel a proteger a população, e foi uma das primeiras pessoas a explorar Nova Chrysalia com uma aeronave. Quando Dajh entrou em coma quando sua alma foi espalhada em fragmentos ao longo do mundo, fazendo Sazh levar seu filho a morar nas Wildlands, nas ruínas de uma aeronave, onde se isolou. Ao longo dos anos buscando a alma de Dajh, Sazh perdeu sua personalidade alegre e quase atinge a loucura por seu desespero. Lumina deu a ele o cofre das almas que pode restaurar a alma de Dajh quando seus fragmentos forem encontrados. Lightning ajuda-o a encontrar os fragmentos, mas quando são recolhidos, Lumina revela que o estado mental atual de Sazh fez com que Dajh tivesse medo de acordar, apesar de ter novamente sua alma. Diante dessa revelação e provocado por Lightning, Lumina e seu Pinto Chocobo, Sazh recupera sua personalidade alegre e Dajh finalmente acorda. No último dia, Lightning pede ajuda em sua luta contra o deus Bhunivelze, e Sazh e Dajh respondem ao seu chamado. Depois da destruição de Nova Chrysalia, Lightning e todos os seus companheiros vão para o novo mundo, onde eles podem começar suas vidas de novo livres dos deuses e do Chaos. ''Final Fantasy XIII: Reminiscence -tracer of memories- thumb|200px|Uma fotografia de Sazh e Dajh. Renascendo no novo mundo ao lado de Dajh, Sazh se tornou um piloto-mecânico e trabalha em um plano de protótipo ultra-secreto. Se encontrando com Aoede, uma repórter que investigava pessoas que tem memórias de "outro mundo", Sazh conta seu lado da história. Ele relata que durante os primeiros anos em Nova Chrysalia, ele ajudou a proteger sua população com seu amigos Snow, Hope e Noel, mas se isolou nas Wildlands depois de Dajh cair em um coma inexplicável. Sazh menciona uma carta que ele havia recebido de Hope antes dele ser raptado por Bhunivelze, mas não diz o que estava nela. Ele diz a Aoede que não tem ideia de como ele pode lembrar sua vida passada de forma tão clara, e afirma não saber onde Lightning e Snow estão. Jogabilidade thumb|200px|Sazh em batalha como um Commando. Sazh empunha um par de pistolas que podem se transformar em uma espingarda, possuindo longo alcance. De todo os seis personagens jogáveis, Sazh tem a menor expansão do Crystarium, e é o único personagem que inicia com apenas um papel: ''Ravager. Apesar de ter estatísticas baixas durante a história principal, a eficiência de Sazh em batalha aumenta nas missões pós-jogo, já que suas pistolas oferecem gamas de habilidades passivas, como Augment Maintenance e Stagger Maintenance. A velocidade de suas animações é lenta. Papéis Como um Ravager, Sazh tem acesso a ataques de Fogo e Trovão (mágicos e físicos), assim como Aero. A Full ATB Skill de Sazh, Cold Blood (Desesperado na versão japonesa), é uma série de tiros explosivos que atingem inimigos aleatórios que aumentam a barra de stagger. Ele dá 17 golpes para desencadear Random: Instant Chain. Como um Synergist, Sazh começa aprendendo buffs ofensivos, como Bravery e Faith, e também aprende Haste. Até o final do jogo, Sazh aprende vários buffs além de Veil e níveis "-ra", rivalizando com Hope, que aprende todos os buffs menos Vigilance e os nível "-ra". Ele é um bom Commando devido à sua habilidade Blitz, que é o ataque mais forte no jogo que o jogador pode usar. Ela difere-se das dos outros personagens, que são one spread hit (ou seja, acertam apenas uma vez), desencadeando uma barragem de oito balas de uma só vez, aumentando tremendamente o prejuízo geral contra vários inimigos ou acumulando hits para alvos grandes ou nas proximidades. Ela é melhor utilizada se os inimigos estão perto e/ou são grandes em tamanho. Cada tiro dá 60% de dano normal e a I.A. raramente usa Blitz, dando um melhor uso quando Sazh executa-a. Ele não pode lançar inimigos quando é um Commando. Sazh pode ser útil como um Saboteur, já que ele aprende todas as magias de apenas um alvo, tornando-o potencialmente um dos melhores personagens a ser usado como um membro ativo da party. Graças ao seu alto HP, ele pode levar hits enquanto é um Sentinel de forma mais eficaz do que a maioria dos outros personagens, e tem acesso a ambas Wards e Steelguard. Ele também é um dos quatro da party que aprendem Curasa como um Medic, fazendo dele um curandeiro eficaz se o jogador der a ele um equipamento que aumente sua magia. Estatísticas Eidolon thumb|200px O Eidolon de Sazh é Brynhildr, uma Valquíria fire-elemental, que pode se transformar em um carro de corrida em seu Modo Gestalt. Brynhildr tem várias habilidades que podem ser usadas de forma eficaz com o papel Synergist de Sazh que facilmente permite uma mudança de danos elementares. Sazh, junto com Snow, é um dos dois personagens que não ajudam os outros a domarem seu respectivo Eidolon. Armas thumb|200px|As pistolas de Sazh. Tendo duas armas, Sazh dá o dobro de ataque com um único comando de ataque. Se Sazh realiza uma série de ataques, ele combina as pistolas em um rifle para um último tiro. O poder de ataque de Sazh é dividido entre suas armas, no entanto, para que ele não tenha uma vantagem sobre os outros personagens, mesmo que ele sempre dê dois golpes. As armas de Sazh ou seus coldres não são mostrados enquanto ele está no campo; somente as tiras dos coldres ficam presentes. As armas só são mostradas se forem necessárias para a cena. No Sunleth Waterscape, Sazh não tem suas pistolas no início da cutscene onde ele fala sobre Dajh para Vanille, mas depois do flashback, as armas aparecem de repente do nada. A maioria das armas de Sazh foram nomeadas a partir de estrelas e aglomerados estrelares, semelhantes as de Final Fantasy XII. Vega 42s é sua arma equilibrada com STR e MAG iguais. Deneb Duellers aumenta sua MAG. Ter Sazh focando na magia não é uma má ideia, mas a baixa STR irá inviabilizar sua Blitz única. Spica Defenders estimula as capacidades de Synergist de Sazh com a Augment Maintenance que faz com que os buffs ofensivos durem x1.4 mais, e a versão Lv II x1.8. A capacidade sintetizada Buff Duration prolonga todos os buffs em você também. Rigels tem altas estatísticas, mas Stagger Lock. Pode ser uma boa arma para Sazh, já que ele geralmente não é o personagens mais voltado para stagger. Ela tem a capacidade de sintetizar Random: Instant Chain para usar junto de Cold Blood. Antares Deluxes tem baixas estatísticas, mas tem Chain Bonus Boost e a capacidade de sintetizar ATB Rate. Isso melhora Sazh como um RAV e impulsiona sua velocidade, mas não é usada para causar dano. Procyons tem estatísticas baixas, mas a sua Stagger Maintenance alonga a duração do stagger em 10% e em 30% no Lv II se o stagger foi posto por Sazh. O limite máximo é de 45 segundos. Ela exige Dark Matter para ser melhorada no seu nível 2, que não esta disponível até tarde no jogo. Pode sintetizar Random: Instant Chain. Pleiades Hi-Powers tem a maior SRT no nível 3 quando comparado ao seu nível 2, ou seja, esta arma não precisa de um Trapezohedron. Tendo uma alta SRT, sua Blitz melhora, mas sem MAG, Sazh deve apenas realizar ataques físicos. Paper Tiger reduz o HP de Sazh em 60%. Com alta SRT, um lado negativo pode ser contornado, podendo ser uma boa arma para Sazh. Aldebarans aumenta sua MAG, mas tem Leadenstrike, fazendo Dajh devastadoramente lento, e não tem SRT fazendo com que todos os ataques físicos sejam enfraquecidos. Citações ''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' thumb|150px Sazh aparece em um conteúdo para baixar sob a forma de um "monstro recrutável" que se junta a Serah e Noel após a conclusão do episódio para download "Heads or Tails?". Ele junta-se a party como um Synergist e pode aprender a maioria das magias disponíveis no Crystarium. Se lhe for dado materiais para Vitalidade ou Potência, seu HP pode exceder 9.000, tornando-o uma adição útil para o Paradigm Pack. Sua Feral Link é Cold Blood, sua Full ATB Skill em Final Fantasy XIII, e funciona da mesma maneira. Criação e desenvolvimento thumb|200px|Conceito de arte inicial de Sazh. A arte conceitual inicial de Sazh difere muito de sua aparência final. Ela descreve-o como um homem de pele branca, com cabelos castanhos na altura de seus ombros que vestia um uniforme militar com vários suportes mecânicos para seu equipamento; por exemplo, a obra tem ajuste em seu ombro para um pequeno canhão e um em seu braço para um escudo. Seu nome originalmente era "Batz". Em uma entrevista com OMP UK, Yoshinori Kitase disse que o personagem seria simpático e um alívio cômico na história. Música tema "Sazh's Theme" é uma faixa desagradável e incomum, alternando a assinatura de tempo de 5/4 para 6/4, e tocado fortemente com piano, percussão, metal e guitarra acústica. "Can't Catch a Break" também é muitas vezes tocada durante as cenas que apresentam Sazh. Ambas as faixas tem um estilo jazz improvisado incomum para uma música da [[série Final Fantasy|série Final Fantasy]]. "Daddy's Got the Blues" é outra faixa sonora associada a Sazh, referindo-se ao seu relacionamento com Sazh. Ela apresenta violão e gaita. Em Final Fantasy XIII-2, "Win or Lose" combina elementos dos dois temas. A versão protótipo de "Can't Catch a Break" está incluída no Final Fantasy XIII: Original Soundtrack PLUS, chamada de "Sazh B+ Prototype". Outras aparições ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy File:PictlogicaSazh.png|Ilustração de Sazh. File:PFF_183.png|Sprite de Sazh. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Sazh é um aliado e um Legend invocável em ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Ele é retratado em sua versão de Final Fantasy XIII. Cartas de Habilidade= File:FFAB Daze - Sazh SR.png|Daze (SR). File:FFAB Dispel - Sazh SR.png|Dispel (SR). File:FFAB Lifesiphon - Sazh SR.png|Lifesiphon (SR). File:FFAB Slash - Sazh SR.png|Slash (SR). File:FFAB Sparkstrike - Sazh SR.png|Sparkstrike (SR). File:FFAB Daze - Sazh SR+.png|Daze (SR+). File:FFAB Dispel - Sazh SR+.png|Dispel (SR+). File:FFAB Lifesiphon - Sazh SR+.png|Lifesiphon (SR+). File:FFAB Slash - Sazh SR+.png|Slash (SR+). File:FFAB Sparkstrike - Sazh SR+.png|Sparkstrike (SR+). File:FFAB Aeroga - Sazh SSR.png|Aeroga (SSR). File:FFAB Cold Blood - Sazh SSR.png|Cold Blood (SSR). File:FFAB Aeroga - Sazh SSR+.png|Aeroga (SSR+). File:FFAB Cold Blood - Sazh SSR+.png|Cold Blood (SSR+). File:FFAB Cold Blood - Sazh UR.png|Cold Blood (UR). File:FFAB Quake - Sazh UR.png|Quake (UR). |-|Cartas Lendárias= File:FFAB Dispel - Sazh Legend SR.png|Dispel (SR). File:FFAB Flamestrike - Sazh Legend SR.png|Flamestrike (SR). File:FFAB Lifesiphon - Sazh Legend SR.png|Lifesiphon (SR). File:FFAB Ruin - Sazh Legend SR.png|Ruin (SR). File:FFAB Sparkstrike - Sazh Legend SR.png|Sparkstrike (SR). File:FFAB Dispel - Sazh Legend SR+.png|Dispel (SR+). File:FFAB Flamestrike - Sazh Legend SR+.png|Flamestrike (SR+). File:FFAB Lifesiphon - Sazh Legend SR+.png|Lifesiphon (SR+). File:FFAB Ruin - Sazh Legend SR+.png|Ruin (SR+). File:FFAB Sparkstrike - Sazh Legend SR+.png|Sparkstrike (SR+). File:FFAB Aeroga - Sazh Legend SSR.png|Aeroga (SSR). File:FFAB Cold Blood - Sazh Legend SSR.png|Cold Blood (SSR). File:FFAB Thundara - Sazh Legend SSR.png|Thundara (SSR). File:FFAB Aeroga - Sazh Legend SSR+.png|Aeroga (SSR+). File:FFAB Cold Blood - Sazh Legend SSR+.png|Cold Blood (SSR+). File:FFAB Thundara - Sazh Legend SSR+.png|Thundara (SSR+). File:FFAB Cold Blood - Sazh Legend UR.png|Cold Blood (UR). ''Final Fantasy Artiniks File:FF13 Sazh Katzroy SR F Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artiniks File:FF13 Sazh Katzroy SR F Artniks2.png|''Final Fantasy Artiniks (2)'' ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest thumb|45px Sazh é um personagem exclusivo disponível apenas no ''Premium Character Shop como um conteúdo para download aleatório, e usa a habilidade Pyroburst durante as batalhas. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper right|Sprite de Sazh. Sazh aparece em ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. ;Estatísticas ;Galeria File:FFRK Sazh sprites.png|Sprites. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius File:FFBE Sazh.png| File:FFBE Sazh 2.png| File:FFBE Sazh 3.png| Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Sazh está presente no jogo ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game com cartas do elemento Fogo. Uma mostra um close-up de seu rosto de um FMV de Final Fantasy XIII, e as outras mostram suas renders. Uma carta também mostra Brynhildr junto de Sazh. File:Sazh-TradingCard.jpg|Carta do close-up de Sazh. File:FF TCG Sazh.png|Carta da render de Sazh File:Sazh TCG.png|Carta da render de FFXIII-2 de Sazh. File:1-019u - Brynhildr TCG.png|Carta de Brynhildr com Sazh. ''Final Fantasy Portal App Sazh aparece em um cartas ''Triple Triad, e também junto com seu Eidolon, Brynhildr. File:FFPA Sazh.png|Sazh File:FFPA_Brynhildr.jpg|Sazh com Brynhildr Aparições fora da série ''Kingdom Hearts Mobile'' thumb|left|79px Sazh aparece como um avatar em Kingdom Hearts Mobile. Ele, Vanille, Snow, Lightning e Serah são os únicos personagens de Final Fantasy XIII que aparecem no jogo. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' thumb|120px Ele também aparece como um avatar em Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, levando um chocobo em seu cabelo. Mercado Sazh tem uma figura de ação da play Arts de Final Fantasy XIII, e figuras da série Final Fantasy XIII Trading Arts Vol 1 e da promoção do Suntory Elixir. File:Play-Arts-FFXIII-Sazh.jpg|Play Arts. File:FFXIII-Trading-Arts-Vol1-Sazh.jpg|Final Fantasy XIII Trading Arts Vol 1. File:Elixir figurines.jpg|Figuras do Elixir. Galeria ;Final Fantasy XIII File:Sazh sketch.jpg|Conceito de arte de Sazh. File:Sazh_crystal_arte.jpg|Conceito de arte de Sazh em estase cristalina. File:Sazh-ffxiii-model.png|Render in-game. File:SazhBattle-ffxiii-render.png|Render de batalha. File:Sazh's Crystal.png|O cristal de Sazh. File:FFXIII_Sazh_Purgee_Attire.png|Sazh em seu traje do Purge. File:Sazh and lightning.png|Sazh com Lightning no Hanging Edge. File:Sazh Afro Electrocuted.png|O afro de Sazh eletrocutado no painel de controle da aeronave. File:Sazh Wild Peek.png|Sazh encara Vanille. File:Sazh and vanille.jpg|Sazh com Vanille em Nautilus. File:Sazh's chocobo.png|O chocobo bebê de Sazh. File:Sazh_summons.png|Sazh invoca Brynhildr. File:FFXIII Sazh Ending.png|Sazh durante o final. File:FFXIII - Sprite-Sazh.png|Sprite 16-bit de Sazh do Final Fantasy XIII online synopsis. File:FFXIII - Sprite-AtkSazh.png|Sprite de ataque. File:FFXIII - Sprite-KneelSazh.png|Sprite ajoelhado. File:FFXIII - Sprite-LookSazh.png|Sprite com olhar baixo. File:FFXIII - Sprite-MadSazh.png|Sprite furioso. File:FFXIII - Sprite-ShockSazh.png|Sprite chocado. File:FFXIII - Sprite-SideSazh.png|Sprite de perfil. File:FFXIII - Sprite-CrysSazh.png|Sprite de sua forma cristalizada. ;Final Fantasy XIII-2 File:SazhXIII-2 2.jpg|Sazh. File:Sazh dlc.jpg|Sazh no Serendipity. File:XIII-2-SazhSerendipty.jpg|Sazh no Serendipity. File:Prada Sazh.jpg|Sazh usando uma nova roupa do '' Prada 2012 Men's Spring/Summer Collection''. File:Prada Sazh2.jpg|Sazh usando outra roupa do '' Prada 2012 Men's Spring/Summer Collection''. ;Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII File:LRFFXIII Sazh 1.png|A tristeza de Sazh. File:LRFFXIII Sazh and Chocobo Chick.jpg|Sazh com o pinto chocobo. File:LRFFXIII_Lightning_saves_Sazh.png|Lightning salva Sazh. Trivialidades *Na novela Final Fantasy XIII Side Story: A Dreaming Cocoon Falls into the Dawn, foi revelado que a companhia onde Sazh trabalhava tinha um piloto chamado Cielo que admirava Sazh e suas habilidades de pilotagem, e quando Sazh fugia da PSICOM no Lago Bresha, Cielo assistiu a cena de longe, embora ignorou que o piloto misterioso era Sazh. *A eidolith de Sazh tem a forma de uma pena de chocobo. **Sua eidolith é usada como o ícone dos troféus/realizações: Loremaster em Final Fantasy XIII, e Scarlet Medal em Final Fantasy XIII. **Uma réplica de seu cristal também é um adereço para os monstros aliados em Final Fantasy XIII. **Seu cristal também aparece como um adereço em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. *Sazh compartilha a citação "Nothin' to it" com Vaan de Final Fantasy XII. *O nome japonês da Full ATB Skill de Sazh, Desesperado, foi nomeada a partir da Limit Break de Laguna Loire em Final Fantasy VIII. *Tetsuya Nomura afirmou em uma entrevista que ele iria escolher Sazh ao invés de Lightning para aparecer em uma sequela de Dissidia Final Fantasy. No entanto, Lightning foi escolhida como representante de Final Fantasy XIII para a sequela, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. *Embora o assunto de nomeá-lo seja frequentemente mencionado, o pinto chocobo de Sazh permanece sem nome durante Final Fantasy XIII. Em Final Fantasy XIII-2, foi revelado que pinto era fêmea e Dajh deu o nome de "Chocolina" a ela. *Em Chocobo's Crystal Tower, o jogador pode comprar um acessório de cabeça chamado Afro por 350 Chocopoints. Ele apresenta uma animação onde um chocobo bebê ocasionalmente sai, referindo-se a Sazh. *Há um item em Final Fantasy XIII-2 que pode ser obtido por meio de um drop raro de um Chocobo: o Yellow Chick In Afro, referindo-se ao pinto chocobo de Sazh e a seu cabelo. Itens similares podem ser obtidos por outros chocobos coloridos. *Em Final Fantasy XIII-2 é revelado em um questionário Brain Blast um vídeo chamado The Katzroy Files feito por Sazh, que tinha um detetive azarado que mantinha um pinto chocobo em seu cabelo como o personagem principal. O nome pode ser uma alusão a série real The Rockford Files. *Em um dos trailers de Final Fantasy XIII-2, Sazh está presente na Academia em 4XX AF, mas isso não acontece no jogo, já que o trailer serviu apenas como uma afirmação do aparecimento de Sazh no jogo. *De acordo com o revelado no Brain Blast, Sazh costumava ser um condutor de trem antes de se tornar um piloto de aeronaves. *Sazh tem uma rivalidade peculiar com o Gigantuar. Durante a Mudança de Paradigma, Sazh também usa o icônico "correr" dos Cactuars da série Final Fantasy. *Diferentes formas coloridas dos pintos chocobo em afros podem ser obtidos como adereços em Final Fantasy XIII. **Eles também aparecem em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. Referências en:Sazh Katzroy de:Sazh Katzroy es:Sazh Katzroy fr:Sazh Katzroy Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XIII Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XIII-2 Categoria:Personagens de Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Categoria:L'Cie Categoria:Gunners